Serial tests of lung volumes, airflow and diffusing capacity will be carried out on patients receiving bleomycin, a drug known to cause pulmonary fibrosis. Changes in the test will be correlated with drug dosage, chest x-ray and clinical course to separate disease progression and intercurrent infection and in those who have pulmonary changes due to the drug, the relation to drug dosage and the sensitivity of various tests in detecting drug toxicity.